


Baby, Have You Got Enough Gas?

by ReiverWrites



Series: Baby You Can Drive My Car [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Awkward!Stiles, F/M, M/M, Road-Side Service!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiverWrites/pseuds/ReiverWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my car I just can't wait to pick you up for our very first date. That is if I was picking you up and if I can survive the preliminaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Have You Got Enough Gas?

**Author's Note:**

> Woops. So I've had this part done for awhile and wanted to post this all as a one shot but it looks like that's not going to happen. So I'll throw you guys a bone and get my butt into gear for the better half you're all waiting for.

The day Stiles met Derek he wanted nothing more than to call him the second he walked through the door, though he had seen enough rom-com’s in his life to know that the most important rule of starting to date someone is to wait three days before calling them.

Stiles doesn’t break this rule, but just barely. 

He dutifully waits the entire three days, biding his time by beating Scott’s high score on, well, everything and sneaking salads into his dad’s lunches.

When the day finally dawns, the day he can finally call Derek, he doesn’t know what to do. He’s spent absolutely zero time preparing what to say the past three days which leaves him with the desired destination of the conversation, but no plan to get there.

The phone gets dialed and when Derek picks up between the third and fourth ring Stiles was busy planning what to say in his message and is entirely unprepared for a real conversation.

“Hello?”

“Uh…hey?”

There’s a lengthy silence between the two of them and Stiles is about to throw a fit and write a book entitled How to Lose a Guy in Two Words or Less when the line crackles to life again. “Who is this?”

If Stiles wasn’t busy trying to not sound like an utter spaz he would have groaned at his own stupidity. “Oh, uh, this is Stiles? You valiantly saved me from my own stupidity the other day when I locked my keys in my car.”

God it was still embarrassing to say, but thirty seconds later Derek is asking him to dinner so it can’t be too humiliating.

\---

Stiles takes too much Adderall and still can’t manage to focus on anything other than the butterflies in his stomach all day. Eventually he goes over to Scott’s and crashes the movie he’s watching with Allison.

“Do I look okay?”

Both of them look up from The Notebook (so says the rental case on the coffee table) and make no move to untwine their legs as they look him over.

“I’ve got a date.” He explains after a minute of awkwardly being scrutinized.

“You look fine!” Scott reassures him with a smile at the same time Allison says “What else do you have?”

The couple look at each other before Allison untangles herself and circles Stiles like a vulture, thinking.

“Scott, we’re borrowing your room.”

If Stiles didn’t know how in love the two teens were he would have made a joke of how dirty that sounded, but Scott doesn’t even bat an eye at the phrase, instead turning back to the movie while Allison shuffles him out of the room. “Don’t be too long.”

Allison goes immediately to Scott’s closet when they get there, flipping through his clothes and throwing some of her favourites over at Stiles. “When’s the date? Who’s it with? Do I know them?”

Stiles will never admit it (out of loyalty to Scott), but her lack of gender specific pronouns makes her his favourite person of all time (and the Batgirl of this picture) at that moment. “We’re meeting at, uh,” he looks at Scott’s alarm clock. “six.”

There is only a slight pause in Allison’s movements before she picks up the pace a bit. “And..?”

“His name is Derek and he unlocked my keys from my car the other day?”

Allison stops to turn around and smile at him, letting loose a noise that Stiles was pretty sure sent canines running. The smile drops from her face as she notices that Stiles is still wearing his Batman T-shirt (which he totally looks fabulous in, let’s be honest). “Change.” She demands, flipping her dark curls back as she continues to rummage through her boyfriend’s closet.

Out of fear Stiles changes into the green button up she threw his way. He knows the shirt and knows that Scott only owns it because of a company Christmas party his mom dragged him to. He also knows that he looks ridiculous in this shade of green.

“Better?” he asks anyway.

The face Allison makes clearly says that it isn’t and she motions for him to change.

An hour later Stiles is about ready to brain himself on Scott’s wall; he’s sitting shirtless with over half of his best friend’s wardrobe discarded about the room after Allison vetoed them, and even though it’s been at least four times longer than it usually takes him to get ready, it doesn’t seem like it’s going to end any time soon.

Mrs. McCall had wandered in a while ago, half way through a sentence, when she saw the scene before her and backed out of the room, shaking her head and mumbling about the fact that at least Scott’s friends weren’t doing drugs, and Stiles isn’t sure that this is, in fact, a better alternative.

“Hah!” Calls Allison triumphantly, pulling Stiles out of planning a less painful death and turning around with a quite hideous looking yellow button up that Stiles has never seen before.

Stiles is shirtless and worn out and his date in less than an hour and he’s having a hard time concentrating on not throwing up let alone not looking like a moldy lemon. Still, when the top is thrown at his head he unbuttons it dutifully.

“You can even wear your Batman shirt underneath it.”

Stiles smiles a bit at her and finds his own shirt in the mess of clothes, slipping that on first. “You’re totally the best.” She’s grinning at him smugly from her post at Scott’s nearly empty closet.

“I know.” Allison whistles low when Stiles turns to her, fully assembled. “I also know that you look both nerdy _and_ hot and if your date doesn’t want to sleep with you when he see’s how smoking you are than I have some words I need to say to him.”

It's scary, really, that Stiles can’t decide if he should laugh or be frightened for Derek. He figures that can be determined _after_ a first date. “Alright, well, thanks for everything Allison but I should probably get…”

“We’re not done yet.” She says, as though it should be obvious and Stiles totally revokes her status as best person _and_ Batgirl.

“You’re not putting make up on me.” He responds even though that should be a give in.

Allison gives him a look like he’s being a baby, which, hello, he’s not, but concedes. “Fine, but your hair is getting longer and you need to style it better.”

And in all honesty, Stiles kind of agrees with her, so he lets her steal Scott’s hair gel and fiddle with his hair for longer than he’d like to admit.

When he goes to leave, however, she shoves Scott’s nice purple shirt at him with a wink and goes back to where her boyfriend has started The Princess Bride, like the fact that it has pirates in it makes it any less girly (not to say that Stiles doesn’t love the movie himself, but he also didn’t just finish watching The Notebook by himself, okay?).

“Good luck!” Scott yells after him with a thumbs up. Stiles goes to let himself out and as he’s leaving he hears Scott turn to Allison and mutter, “How can he even pull off that shirt?” right before he’s gone.

If he was in the room Stiles would have acted offended, though he definitely agrees, though not just about the shirt thing, but the fact that he managed to swing a date with a real life Adonis at all.

Stiles doesn’t think his life could get more bizarre if Scott turned into a werewolf or something. He takes a deep breath and starts his Jeep because he’s going to be _on time_ for his unrealistic date if nothing else.


End file.
